Various quick-change winding form assemblies for use in flier-type armature winding machines have been developed including, for example, the winding form assemblies shown in the aforementioned Walton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,297 and the aforementioned Lombardi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,745. FIGS. 22, 23 and 24 of the Lombardi et al. '745 patent, show an embodiment of a quick-change shroud or winding form arrangement in which a winding form is provided with a dovetail-shaped keyway that receives a key on a support for the shroud so that the shroud may be slid horizontally onto the support. A pair of spring-biased balls connected to the support extend into recesses in the rear surface of the shroud to provide a detent action to releasably locate the shroud in its desired working location. The balls may help take the "play" or looseness out of the connection between the keyway on the shroud and the key built into the support. One disadvantage of this construction is that the shrouds must all be machined to be provided with the dovetail key and the recesses.